Café Mère-Grand
by EssSi
Summary: Le café de leur rencontre et de leur rupture. Elle s'y assoit de nouveau et les souvenirs affluent. Elle se rappelle : un café partagé, les sourires échangés, les projets d'un avenir à bâtir ensemble. Mais il n'est plus là. Alors elle reste assise et elle l'attend, même si elle sait qu'il ne viendra pas. [coffee shop AU sans magie * challenge de février du Collectif NoName]


_Avant-propos : Ce one-shot a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge de février du Collectif Noname. Le thème était « Univers Alternatif – Coffee Shop ». Grâce à ce défi, j'ai découvert un trope qui a su me charmer._

 _Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'est un coffee shop (je ne suis même jamais entrée dans un Starbucks...), mais dans un café traditionnel, je commande toujours un double cappuccino ou un chocolat façon bistrot. Cela dépend de mon degré de stress et de fatigue, haha !_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bonne dégustation !_

. : * : .

 **Café Mère-Grand**

À dix-sept ans, Emma Swan ignorait combien elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds cachés dans la capuche de son hoodie rouge vif, ses yeux bleu-gris rivés sur le sol, ses jambes fines raccourcies par de grandes bottes marron, Emma passait inaperçue parmi les passants et c'était bien ce qu'elle recherchait.

Elle-même ne voulait pas faire attention aux alentours, à cette ville qu'elle détestait tant – Storybrooke. Si seulement elle pouvait quitter à tout jamais ce patelin perdu du Maine !

Ce n'était pas tant cette ville qu'elle détestait que les souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés.

C'était dans cette ville qu'elle avait échoué après avoir fui sa dernière famille d'accueil en date, un an plus tôt. Elle s'était enfuie, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais cette fois-ci l'orphelinat l'avait placée dans un foyer dans ce bled paumé qui n'avait même pas de transports en commun et que jamais personne ne venait visiter.

Emma avait hâte d'être majeure pour pouvoir fuir cet endroit. Elle avait bien songé à voler sa voiture à un des habitants, mais quand elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait le choix qu'entre des tracteurs et des tas de boue que les vélos dépassaient sans problèmes, elle avait renoncé. Mais ce n'était que partie remise car dans deux mois elle aurait dix-huit ans, et alors elle pourrait enfin se tirer en toute légalité et n'aurait plus de comptes à rendre à personne !

Mais elle détestait surtout cette ville parce que c'était là qu'elle l'avait rencontré, _lui._ Son premier amour. Le premier homme à être entré dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Neal.

Pour être honnête, Emma avait aimé vivre à Storybrooke pendant un temps. Bien sûr, c'était parce qu'elle y avait rencontré Neal. Elle avait aimé Storybrooke aussi longtemps que Neal y avait vécu et qu'ils y étaient restés en couple, mais aujourd'hui Emma détestait cette ville plus que tout parce qu'ils s'y étaient séparés. Et elle était amère et frustrée : Neal avait quitté Storybrooke alors qu'elle y était bloquée.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'Emma détestait cet endroit, et c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait rien voir ni entendre de Storybrooke qu'elle marchait avec sa capuche rabattue sur la tête et un énorme casque qui lui déversait du hard rock dans les oreilles.

Or, Emma ne faisait pas attention à la direction que ses pas prenaient. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir dans ce patelin et on en avait vite fait le tour.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour voir si elle s'était suffisant éloignée de sa maison d'accueil pour aujourd'hui, elle constata qu'elle s'était arrêtée pile devant le dernier endroit où elle voulait se trouver. Elle avait soigneusement évité _ce lieu_ depuis sa rupture avec Neal deux mois plus tôt, mais elle y était revenue sans le faire exprès.

Le café Mère-Grand. Le café de leur rencontre et de leur rupture. Leur petit café.

Aussitôt, un flot de souvenirs la submergea, mais aucun en particulier ne s'en détacha. C'était comme un agglomérat de boules de coton où chaque souvenir était un flocon ouaté. Réunis, ils formaient un nuage duveteux qui lui embrumait l'esprit mais enveloppait son cœur d'une douce sensation. La seule chose qu'elle en percevait était une multitude de sentiments contradictoires (amour, colère, jalousie, tristesse, empathie, frustration...), mais desquels se détachait pourtant un sentiment de bien-être.

Emma se demanda comment elle avait fait pour arriver là sans s'en rendre compte. Autrefois, Neal et elle se retrouvaient souvent dans ce café, mais elle n'y était pas revenue depuis leur rupture. C'était aussi dans ce café qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Étaient-ce donc ses pas qui l'y avaient ramenée tous seuls ? Mais comme elle et Neal y venaient souvent, elle avait beaucoup de souvenirs rattachés à cet endroit. Alors c'étaient ses souvenirs qui l'y avaient ramenée ? Mais il fallait dire qu'elle s'ennuyait beaucoup dans ce coin perdu et que Mère-Grand était l'unique café de la bourgade et le seul endroit doté d'un juke-box. Alors, c'était pour le café et la musique qu'elle était revenue ?

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était certainement pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle était revenue là.

Elle rabattit son casque autour de son cou et fit un pas de côté pour libérer le passage à un groupe d'adolescents qui sortit du café au moment où elle se posait toutes ces questions.

Comme autrefois, la porte se referma lentement sur la vie qui animait l'établissement. Par l'entrebâillement, Emma eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques clients accoudés au comptoir, de sentir le café et la chaleur se ruer au-dehors et glisser sur sa peau, d'entendre la chanson d'un artiste sûrement mort depuis plusieurs décennies grésiller dans le juke-box.

Emma se demanda si ce serait une bonne idée d'entrer. Si un couple plutôt qu'un groupe de jeunes de son âge était sorti du café, elle aurait aussitôt tourné les talons, mais là, elle hésitait.

Au moment où elle tendit la main pour retenir la porte presque refermée, elle sut qu'elle n'hésiterait plus très longtemps.

Elle entra et aussitôt l'atmosphère du lieu l'assaillit aussi vivement que ses souvenirs.

Chaque fois qu'elle et Neal se donnaient rendez-vous, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de convenir du lieu. Ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois au café Mère-Grand au début de leur relation et, par habitude autant que par commodité, ils avaient fini par en faire leur point de rendez-vous habituel.

Chaque fois qu'Emma repensait aux moments passés avec Neal, c'était immanquablement l'image de ce café qui surgissait dans son esprit.

Et quand le café était fermé alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous, ils y venaient quand même. Ils s'asseyaient sur les marches et parlaient pendant des heures. En y repensant, Emma se rendit compte qu'ils avaient toujours soigneusement évité de parler du passé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Emma hésita de nouveau. Allait-elle s'asseoir au comptoir ou bien à une table ? Elle ne s'était jamais assise au comptoir car elle n'était jamais venue seule auparavant : elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait laisser les tables aux personnes accompagnées et le comptoir aux âmes esseulées.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ruby, la petite-fille de la propriétaire des lieux. La jeune fille lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire en la reconnaissant, et Emma lui renvoya un sourire qui, elle l'espérait, ne ressemblait pas trop à une grimace.

Elle continua de balayer la salle du regard et celui-ci rencontra les yeux bleus d'un garçon, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, derrière le comptoir. Elle se souvint qu'il travaillait déjà là quand elle y avait fait la connaissance de Neal. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, il avait la voix grave et il portait un prénom qui ressemblait à celui d'une fille. Liliane ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle put apercevoir "Killian" inscrit sur son badge. C'était donc comme cela qu'il s'appelait.

Killian sembla surpris de la voir là. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et la salua d'un hochement de tête réservé aux habitués sans pour autant arrêter d'essuyer les tasses à café qui sortaient tout juste du lave-vaisselle.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde cet après-midi-là, mais le café donnait toujours l'impression d'être plus animé qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Emma hésita donc. Elle aurait aimé s'asseoir à une table mais songea que ce serait bien triste d'être attablée seule. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle attirerait tous les regards sur elle. Or, c'était tout le contraire qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle opta donc pour le comptoir. Qui plus est, l'idée d'avoir un visage familier en face d'elle – le visage de Killian, en l'occurrence, à défaut de celui de Neal – n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Même si sa situation amoureuse avait évolué, il était quand même agréable de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. En vérité, rien ne changeait jamais à Storybrooke, comme si la ville était figée dans l'espace et le temps.

Emma grimpa sur le tabouret qui faisait l'angle, évitant soigneusement de se retrouver à côté d'un autre client et se plaçant volontairement le plus loin possible de la porte pour ne pas être visible depuis la rue.

Son regard tomba sur le menu ouvert à portée de main. Elle chercha instinctivement le nom du café qu'elle et Neal partageaient chaque fois qu'ils venaient chez Mère-Grand.

Aussitôt, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur et dut lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Elle secoua discrètement la tête pour se remettre d'aplomb et tendit la main pour se saisir du menu. Et si elle testait quelque chose de différent ? N'était-ce pas l'occasion idéale pour changer ses habitudes ?

Mais avant qu'Emma puisse effleurer la carte, une main fit glisser vers elle un latte macchiato.

― Comme d'habitude, fit la voix grave qui accompagna le geste.

Emma fut surprise que Killian se souvienne de la boisson qu'elle partageait toujours avec Neal.

Un nouveau flot de souvenirs remonta à la surface et elle dut lutter pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

Killian lui sourit comme à une amie. De toute évidence, il ne pensait pas à mal en lui servant ce latte, mais elle eut envie de se cacher sous une table tellement elle se sentit mal.

Elle réussit pourtant à balbutier :

― Non, je... Je voudrais changer.

― Ah ?

Killian récupéra la tasse et attendit qu'elle fasse son choix, mais Emma resta figée comme perdue dans ses pensées. Alors, il suggéra :

― Je te prépare quelque chose de sucré ? Il paraît que ça adoucit les peines de cœur.

― Tu comptes remuer le couteau dans la plaie encore longtemps ? répliqua vivement Emma.

Les autres clients se retournèrent vers eux et Killian leur adressa un geste d'excuse. Il en adressa un autre à Emma. Il ne pensait vraiment pas à mal.

Emma se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

― Désolée, mais ce n'est pas drôle... commença-t-elle.

― Je ne me moque pas.

― ...C'est lui qui m'a quittée.

― Je sais. J'étais là.

Emma rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Si Killian avait assisté à sa rupture avec Neal, combien de clients en avaient aussi été témoins ?

Elle avait l'impression que sa situation empirait depuis que Neal était parti et elle se demandait quelle serait la prochaine étape de sa déchéance.

Il ne l'avait pas quittée parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Au contraire, son amour pour elle n'avait fait que croître au fil des mois, mais dans son cœur brûlait un désir qui passait avant sa petite amie : le désir d'aventure.

Neal voulait voir le monde, et Emma avait tout de suite compris d'où lui venait cette envie. Storybrooke n'était vraiment pas le genre d'endroit où une personne de moins de vingt ans voudrait s'attarder.

Mais contrairement à Emma, Neal ne rêvait pas de la grande ville, il rêvait de voyager à travers le monde. Emma s'était bien amusée à lister avec lui les pays qu'ils aimeraient visiter, mais elle pensait que ce n'était que des chimères, des paroles en l'air, un rêve trop beau pour devenir réalité. Emma ne voulait pas voyager, seulement quitter Storybrooke. Elle faisait ces projets de voyage avec Neal parce que c'était un jeu pour elle.

Aussi, quand Neal lui avait annoncé qu'il allait enfin pouvoir quitter Storybrooke, elle avait déchanté. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il parte sans elle qui l'avait blessée, c'était le fait qu'il eut mis sur pied un projet réalisable sans même lui en parler. Même si elle l'aimait, pour elle, c'était impardonnable. Elle serait partie avec lui s'il lui avait demandé, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela voulait vraiment dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse partie de son vieux rêve d'enfant, qu'il avait besoin de cette liberté, non? C'était un rêve qu'il nourrissait avant de rencontrer Emma et qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner ou à partager.

Et aujourd'hui, le résultat était là : _elle_ était coincée à Storybrooke pendant que _lui_ crapahutait elle ne savait où sur la planète. Peut-être même qu'il avait changé d'hémisphère.

Emma lui en voulait amèrement, mais elle ne cessait de l'aimer pour autant.

Elle tourna la tête vers la deuxième table la plus proche de la baie vitrée et se rappela. L'espace d'un instant, elle se revit assise là, en face de Neal. Un grand verre de latte macchiato entre eux deux, qu'ils buvaient à tour de rôle. Les sourires qu'ils échangeaient en silence. Leurs doigts entremêlés sur la table et leurs pieds qui se taquinaient en-dessous.

Elle se souvint de plus encore : des fous rires, des disputes, des débats houleux et des discussions enflammées. Elle se souvint qu'ils étaient toujours parvenus à surmonter les crises. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé cette fois-là ?

C'était Neal qui avait changé. Il avait commencé à la voir moins souvent. À travailler plus tard. À dormir plus longtemps pour récupérer de son travail harassant. À espacer les réponses à ses messages. À ne plus prendre le temps de lui glisser un petit mot dans son sac quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Neal avait changé lorsqu'il avait commencé à penser sérieusement à son projet de voyage.

Emma respectait le rêve de Neal, qu'elle trouvait beau, et elle l'admirait de pouvoir focaliser toute son énergie sur un seul objectif aussi ambitieux. Elle avait appris ce qu'étaient le bonheur et l'amour grâce à sa relation avec Neal, même si elle n'avait duré que quelques mois. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais un tel bonheur car, si l'homme de sa vie l'avait abandonnée, qui d'autre pourrait se soucier d'elle ?

Emma se faisait cette réflexion lorsqu'une énorme tasse de café Hélène fut posée sous ses yeux.

Elle les releva et ils croisèrent les iris bleus de Killian.

Celui-ci se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

― J'ai ajouté plus que le volume réglementaire de Nutella, mais ne le répète à personne !

Il se redressa et lui adressa le même sourire amical que tout à l'heure. Ce sourire réchauffa le cœur d'Emma autant que la tasse de café qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

Pour être sucré, c'était sucré ! Mais ce fut surtout le goût choco-noisette qui adoucit ses maux.

Tout en laissant la boisson la détendre, Emma se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait laisser Neal partir pour de bon. Elle ne l'oublierait pas, c'était sûr et certain, mais elle devait passer à autre chose.

― Ruby, je prends ma pause maintenant ! s'éleva la voix de Killian dans le café.

― No problemo ! lui répondit la jeune fille.

Emma sursauta en l'entendant élever la voix si près d'elle. Elle était tellement plongée dans la dégustation de son café qu'elle en avait oublié la présence du jeune homme. Se pourrait-il qu'une douceur chocolatée ait le pouvoir de vous faire oublier tant de choses ?

À la grande surprise d'Emma, Killian prit place en face d'elle.

― Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Emma hocha la tête sans grande conviction et Killian ne fut pas dupe. Il souffla bruyamment par le nez et elle se demanda si elle l'avait agacé. Mais à la réflexion, si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas choisi de passer sa pause avec elle.

― Tu sais... commença-t-il en se penchant en avant, les mains jointes sur le comptoir comme quelqu'un s'apprêtant à parler doctement. Certaines personnes sortent de nos vies, qu'elles le fassent volontairement ou pas, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne doivent pas rester dans nos cœurs.

Emma en resta bouche bée. Si elle s'était attendue à ce que Killian, l'employé du café du coin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au lycée, lui sorte une phrase aussi sage ! Elle se la répéta mentalement plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle revoyait Neal, mais de toute façon, il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive.

Touchée en plein cœur par tant de sagesse et de tristesse, elle laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. Killian s'en chargea pour elle.

Il tendit lentement la main et recueillit sur son pouce la perle salée.

Emma ne réagit pas. À la place, elle trouva la sentence parfaite pour répondre à Killian :

― L'important, c'est de ne pas fermer son cœur, sinon d'autres personnes ne pourraient pas y entrer.

Killian lui sourit et approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

― Je m'appelle Killian, dit-il en lui tendant la main par-dessus le comptoir.

Emma la saisit sans hésiter. Il la garda dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire. Emma eut le temps de sentir la chaleur de ses doigts rivaliser avec celle de ses mains réchauffées par la tasse de café. Gênée, elle ne put lâcher qu'une réflexion prévisible :

― Je sais, c'est écrit sur ton badge.

― Suis-je bête ! se moqua Killian en se frappant le front de la main dans un geste théâtral.

― Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

― Jamais ! se défendit le garçon, et Emma sentit qu'il disait vrai, que jamais il ne lui manquerait de respect.

― Je m'appelle Emma.

― Je sais...

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

― Je le sais depuis le premier jour où tu as franchi la porte de ce café...

Killian serra délicatement la main d'Emma dans la sienne et lui caressa le pouce en un doux geste d'apaisement.

Électrisée, elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son bras et aller actionner quelque chose dans son cœur : une serrure. Elle, qui avait verrouillé son cœur après sa rupture avec Neal, sentit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle était prête à laisser un autre homme franchir cette porte et lui voler son cœur.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, Killian lui sourit, mais ce sourire-là était différent. Ce sourire-là lui disait qu'il l'aimait depuis le jour où elle était apparue chez Mère-Grand, qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer tout le temps qu'elle était restée en couple avec Neal, et qu'il l'aimerait aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait et même par-delà la mort.

Emma sourit plus largement. Sa vie était tel un océan : elle y avait longtemps navigué seule puis avec Neal, s'était attardée un moment sur un îlot désolé après qu'il l'eut quittée, avant d'être sauvée par le plus séduisant des capitaines.

Killian était tel un pirate qui avait dérobé le plus précieux des trésors et veillerait jalousement dessus.

Finalement, Emma n'aurait pas besoin de quitter Storybrooke pour vivre la plus belle aventure de sa vie.


End file.
